


sitting still

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [19]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, aaand that's kinda it, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Giving Ironhide a sideways smirk, Kup wiggles again. “Who said anything aboutsitting still?” he asks, turning his helm towards Ironhide a bit. Ironhide tips his helm as well and cocks an optic ridge.“Oh?” Ironhide digs his digits into Kup’s plating a bitharderbefore raking them down his abdomen. “So thereissomething I can do for you, then.”





	sitting still

Kup really does move  _ fast _ when he wants something.

He sits down on Ironhide’s lap without preamble, back to his chest and thighs spread wide as he lets his legs fall to either side of Ironhide’s. Ironhide can’t help but grunt in surprise. His shock doesn’t last long, however, and after a moment he leans into Kup’s smaller frame and loops an arm around him, resting a servo on his abdomen to hold him in place.

“Hello, Kup,” Ironhide greets, ducking to press his faceplates against the back of Kup’s helm and mouth the words against it as he speaks. Much to his delight, it makes Kup shiver a bit, and Ironhide gives a short huff of laughter before continuing. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Eh,  _ maybe _ .” Kup shrugs, making Ironhide huff again before giving a wordless hum. He moves his helm to rest it on Kup’s shoulder, and Kup raises a servo to pet at an audial flair, making Ironhide  _ purr _ . “Saw a free seat, so I thought I’d just go ahead and make myself comfortable.”

“ _ Free seat _ ,” Ironhide echos. He tries to sound insulted by it, but it doesn’t work too well, between the audial pets and the fact that he’s got a lapful of a sexy old timer. “I see how it is then.” Despite the words he presses into Kup’s servo, his purr growing thicker when the pets turn gentle scritches.

“It  _ is _ a very  _ comfortable _ seat,” Kup adds, soothing at Ironhide’s mock complaint. Then, as if to prove a point, he shifts his weight and wiggles his aft against Ironhide’s paneling, making Ironhide’s purr turn into a  _ growl _ . “ _ Very _ comfortable.”

Ironhide’s digits curl against Kup’s abdomen, scratching against the warm plating. “Well, I’m glad you’re  _ comfortable _ ,” he replies. The insulted tone still doesn’t work, but he doesn’t care. “Too bad this  _ seat _ gets bored if you sit still for too long.”

Giving Ironhide a sideways smirk, Kup wiggles again. “Who said anything about  _ sitting still _ ?” he asks, turning his helm towards Ironhide a bit. Ironhide tips his helm as well and cocks an optic ridge.

“Oh?” Ironhide digs his digits into Kup’s plating a bit  _ harder _ before raking them down his abdomen. “So there  _ is _ something I can do for you, then.”

It isn’t a question this time.

Kup’s smirk grows, and he turns his helm until he’s face to face with Ironhide, leaving very little space between the two of them. “Like I said.  _ Maybe _ .”

Good enough for Ironhide.

Growl still rumbling deep within Ironhide’s voicebox, he closes the space between their lipplates and kisses the other mech. The servo on Kup’s abdomen finally ends up at his modesty paneling and strokes at it rather insistently, making Kup gasp and arch back into Ironhide’s chest, and Ironhide uses it as a chance to deepen the kiss and entwine his glossa with Kup’s as he presses down against his plating, tracing and scratching at a seam in hopes of gaining access.

Much to his delight, Kup opens right up, and Ironhide makes a satisfied noise into Kup’s intake before bracketing his node with a couple of digits and starting to rub. He starts up a rather harsh pace almost immediately, moving quickly in an effort to rack up Kup’s charge. Breaking the kiss, Kup  _ moans _ and jerks against Ironhide, which  _ won’t do at all _ . His growl becoming a bit more  _ commanding _ \- an unspoken order to  _ hold still _ \- Ironhide loops his other arm around Kup’s midsection and holds him tightly.

Kup moves  _ fast _ , but…

Ironhide wonders how fast he can get him to  _ overload _ .


End file.
